


Have Yourself a Miya Little Christmas

by cherryslushietooru



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepair Christmas Series (where they're ~women~) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Miya Osamu, Female Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Genderbending, I mean I guess there kinda is, Onigiri Miya, Other, Post-Time Skip, fem! suga is very cute, female miya atsumu, ish?, osasuga but make them lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru
Summary: Sugawara is an overworking English Teacher itching to go see her girlfriend on Christmas Eve, despite work issues she does. Along with a few small but sweet surprises that came with that.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepair Christmas Series (where they're ~women~) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071494
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Have Yourself a Miya Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched a movie called Happiest Season, which was a Christmas movie with lesbians. So after that, I had no motivation writing about men so I thought "omg I should make them sapphics that would make me happy" so I did. I hope you enjoy!!

“Oh thank god.”

Was accompanied with a slam of the head towards the wooden desk right next to the pile of paperwork that had just been finished. That was all there was to it, it wasn’t like there was anybody else in the faculty’s office anyway.

Suga lifted her head up after what seemed like about a minute or so to rub the red mark on her forehead from the impact. It wasn’t that bad and she knew it would fade in a few minutes, but she still concludes she hit her head on the surface too hard.

She was probably that relieved that her work was finally finished.

To most, a typical Christmas day wouldn’t normally be spent all cooped up inside their office working overtime. Sure, in the case of Japan they don’t really go around parading or carolling, but there were still festive lights around. And most importantly, schools are always closed during the holiday season. So the students as well as the teachers could spend time with their families during the break.

The same unfortunately cannot be said for English teacher Sugawara Koushi. Who was still in her office during Christmas Eve having just finished her final set of paperwork.

She’s aware she should be spending time with her friends or her family, but give her some credit as she does have her...reasons for this. Reason A being that her family was overseas so she couldn’t go to visit them anyway. Reason B being Daichi and Asahi going to their own households to spend Christmas with their own families.

And Reason C being that if she withheld doing her work like the rest of her coworkers who were on vacation since yesterday, it wouldn’t feel like a vacation at all when her brain would be annoying her to finish work.

Well it wasn’t like it mattered, anyway. Not when the only person she could spend Christmas with was in a similar situation.

Suga sighed, remembering her girlfriend, Miya Osamu. Owner of Onigiri Miya just a few blocks away from the school. Onigiri Miya was successful, to say the least. Business was always blooming there, which made Suga really happy for Osamu. Her girlfriend was doing what she loved and also thriving from it.

But that also meant she was busy for Christmas. And while Suga wasn’t in much of a position to complain about it, she couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened.

This was supposedly the first time they spent Christmas together, and after a month it’ll be their one year anniversary. Sure, they were both coming home to the same place, they did live together. But it especially wouldn’t be the same if they could only see each other this Christmas once they’re all cuddled up for bed.

So Suga didn’t want to blame the circumstances too much. She still packed her purse, locked the faculty room and headed out to Onigiri Miya anyway to spend her Christmas with her beloved. She decided it was gonna take a lot more than busy schedules to stop her from spending Christmas with Miya Osamu.

As she was exiting the building, Suga felt her phone beep from the pocket of her beige coat. She takes off her glove and places it in her pocket in replacement for touching the answer button on her phone before placing it to her ear.

“Hello?”

_“Suga-san!!”_

“Oh, Atsumu!! How have you been?”

_“I’m good. They let us go home for Christmas so I’m here with my parents.”_

“That’s good, wish it were the same for all of us though.” Suga sighed, eyes getting lost in the grey sky that caused the chills going up on the hand uncovered with the warmth of her glove.

_“I think this is Samu’s second Christmas apart from the family...”_

“I’m really sorry she couldn’t come home this year...”

 _“Don’t be!!”_ Atsumu chirped, genuinely too, _“But you’ll be with him, right? ‘Don’t want my twin sis to spend Christmas all alone.”_

“She won’t. You’ll be okay, though, right?”

_“Of course I will! ‘M a big girl now, Suga-san.”_

“I know that. And I’ll make sure she calls you guys when we get home.”

_“Tell her she can call us tomorrow. Enjoy your time together, alright?”_

“Okay...take care, Atsumu, Merry Christmas.”

_“Merry Christmas, Suga-san.”_

A smile plasters on Sugawara’s face, the warm feeling inside her chest almost making her forget about her hand freezing from the cold weather. While placing her glove back on and shoving her phone back in her pockets, she brisk walked faster to a nearby bus stop, so she can finally see her girlfriend.

One bus stop and another brisk walk later, and she was across the street from Onigiri Miya. A smile, of comfort this time, forms from her lips. Safe to say Onigiri Miya was one of her go-to places, her safe haven if you will. From the fragrant smell of rice steaming and the food bring served, to the warm and bright ambiance and the upbeat yet passive groups of customers.

And of course, the wonderful head chef who greets Suga with warm and lazy smiles along with the deepest but sweetest of kisses.

Suga fees her heart gush with excitement at that alone. She knew sitting on one of the bar stools in a busy restaurant serving onigiri wasn’t her ideal way to celebrate the season, but as long as she could see Osamu, none of that really mattered.

Except when she looked closer she realized the restaurant was closed. The windows were all covered by blinds and there was a sign that said the restaurant was closed for the holidays.

Before Suga could be any more confused, her phone beeped and this time, she received a message from Osamu

**From: Samu <33**

  * hey, koush :3 if you’re in front of onigiri miya already, you should enter through the back 



Suga complies, still confused, and she enters from the back door and leads herself in the restaurant.

Her eyes widen in shock and her jaw drops so suddenly at the sight before her. Her eyes sparkled staring at the colorful red, green, and yellow fairy lights on the walls and in front of the bar counter. The room filled once with warm tones were now twinkling in the festive colors of the season.

There was a mini Christmas tree perched up at the corner, along with a small pile of gifts Suga swears were perched next to their couch at home.

She walks over to the bar counter, and if it were even possible her eyes widened even more at the sight of the food. Gingerbread cookies shaped as reindeer, a tray of red bean Mochi in the shape of snowmen and a single Santa Claus in the middle. And of course her favourite spicy onigiri.

Her eyes were glistening and her mouth was watering at the smell of the food, and if that weren’t enough—

“I hope you like what you see.”

Suga whips her head forward to the voice from the kitchen, and she basks at the glory of her beautiful girlfriend. The black cap covering her matching stark black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a black tee again, as usual, the difference was the apron that had the same feel to it as an ugly Christmas sweater.

Suga was so overwhelmed in all the good ways that she didn’t even know what to say...coherently, that is, “Samu...”

“Now look, babe, I know this isn’t exactly an ideal way to spend Christmas,” Osamu walked over until she was at the other side of the counter across the lighter ashen haired female,

“But...I wanted to surprise you. And given how attentive you are back at home, I certainly couldn’t get away with it over there.” That accompanied with her signature lazy smile was enough for her shorter girlfriend to burst into a fit of giggles.

“I’m sorry I’ve been really busy lately. I felt so bad about it that I wanted to make it up to you somehow. So I decided to close the shop early today and...we could have a proper Christmas Eve dinner together. Just the two of us. I wanted us to have a great first Christmas despite, you know...the circumstances.”

Suga’s eyes stared at Osamu’s with a hint of fondness, something Osamu should be getting used to by now, but isn’t anytime soon. Even more so now, when the fondness is accompanied by another side of the look that’s so warm and so loving Osamu felt weak in the knees.

“I don’t know if this would have been better done at home, honestly I didn’t even have time to think too much about this—“

Osamu’s rambling was cut off by a surprised and muffled sound when Suga abruptly crashes lips with the raven head. It only takes a second for Osamu to be shocked before she chuckles into the kiss before eagerly kissing her girlfriend back, caressing her cheeks with her freshly washed hands.

The smile still remained on her lips, she loved how electric but soft and delicate it felt feeling Suga’s soft lips against her own.

When they pull away, the first thing Suga says after a pant was, “Now you were supposed to start with that.”

And now Osamu is the one to snort, before Suga continues,

“Samu, the fact that you made the effort to place all these lights, buying a Christmas tree and cooking all this food, it’s...it’s perfect.”

“You must be sick of this place, though.”

“Never.” Suga is now the one to place her hands on her girlfriend’s cheeks, stroking them gently with her thumbs, “This entire place is your dream come true, Samu, and this place holds a lot of memories we have. I love it more than you think.”

“So you’re okay with waiting till Christmas here, right?”

“Just as long as we don’t have to sleep here, I’m on board.”

The lazy smile on Osamu’s face grew wider, her lips meeting Suga’s again for a softer, more gentle kiss that was short-lived, but didn’t mean less than the first one.

“One of these days, we’re gonna take the holidays out of the country and I’m gonna take you somewhere beautiful for Christmas. This is just the beginning.”

“I’m looking forward to it, then. But I don’t mind this, either. In fact,” Suga reaches to give Osamu’s cheek a light pat, “I wouldn’t have it any other way. This couldn’t be any more fitting to start our journey.”

“Jeez, why are we being so cheesy? It isn’t even our one year yet.”

“It’s the Christmas spirit, babe. And you said it yourself, it’s just the beginning. Busy schedules have nothing on us, alright?”

“God, I love you.”

“I know. I love you too, Samu. More than anybody.”

Osamu was about to lean in for another kiss for Suga perked up, “Oh right!! We better start eating all this before it gets cold. You just finished with these, right?”

Osamu pouted, silently cursing his food, but resulting to a chuckle and a silent agreement as they started digging in. She was slightly disappointed with her need of another kiss, but not to worry. The night was still young, and she had plenty of opportunities to steal a few kisses soon.

She smiles and stares at the mistletoe planted on top of them that Suga had seemed to have missed. Osamu was looking forward to the rest of this Christmas dinner. It was just the beginning, she not only looked forward to future kisses but future Christmases, with her beloved Sugawara Koushi.

**Author's Note:**

> And they had many many more Christmases. I'm sorry I just love smug Osamu and cheeky Koushi, it makes for a very uwu dynamic. I have another one planned probably for Christmas Day? I'll start working on it today so till then!!


End file.
